La Leyenda de los Guiños Negros
by Bloody Mary Fire
Summary: Drew y May no se soportaban hasta que descubrieron que serían hermanastros,pero no solo es eso ellos deberán unir fuerzas para evitarmorir en su vigésimo cumpleaños, evitar su fatal destino y quizás...enamorarse en el camino. Poke, Contest,Ikari,Shootdown
1. Prólogo

**BMF: Bueno ahora que estoy mas animada he decidido,poner este fic aqui espero que les agrade y espero esta vez no infringir nada ^w^**

_**Recuerden: Pokémon no me pertenece o si no ya hubieran pasado muuuuchas cosas:3**_

* * *

**My Life as a: Blαckwιиk~**

-Prólogo-

...

Una criatura que no podía llorar…

**Porque la más mínima lagrima que manara de sus ojos atraería a la mismísima codicia.**

Un alma que no podía mostrar emoción tan fuerte ni tristeza tan grande…

**Porque cualquiera de las dos haría que sollozara sin control y que millones trataran de encontrarla**

Absolutamente nada, podría entrar en contacto con sus luceros andantes…

**Porque podría desatar una guerra de elevadas magnitudes que tal vez no pararía jamás. Impresionante era lo que una particula de tan insignificante tamaño provocaria en las auras de todos.**

Dificil es vivir en un planeta donde todo lo que para aquellos llamados humanos lo ficticio es real, donde los mayores placeres en riquezas de los hombres eran verdad, los impresionantes rios de oro no eran nada para ellos, alli lo que valia era el poder y no cuantos diamantes posees. Por eso aquel ser era tan perseguido.

No podía andar sola ni tampoco acompañada, una criatura con el mundo buscando sus ventanas del alma, que debía reprimir sus sentimientos de manera brutal, con el tiempo se hizo fría, dura y presumía de cualidades que pocos carecen. Una injusticia enorme es darle una vida relativamente corta de la cual toda debe pasar huyendo. Evitando a toda costa que los impuros se adueñaran de ese increíble poder.

Solo uno de ellos fue atrapado y cuando fue obligado a llorar casi lleva a la destrucción de todo su universo, Unos no temen a morir y daran lo que fuera para conseguir el elixir que pondria a su mundo y al ajeno en la palma de sus manos. En aquellos misteriosos parajes se le llama _"Mágostoumávarou margaritarioú"._ Pero en La Otra Dimensión era simplemente conocido como Blackwink o "Guiños Negros".

* * *

**BMF: Es corto, pero apenas es el prólogo y aseguro que la historia estara mejor, chau :3**


	2. Última Oportunidad De Burlar Al Destino

**BMF: Bien aqui dejo mi priemr capitulo espero que les guste y estoy de corriendo asi que bueno :)**

* * *

~Capítulo I: La última oportunidad de burlar al destino~

"Ella" estaba sentada sobre una roca observando el extraño mar azul que posee la tierra, porque en su mundo las aguas eran de un tono dorado resplandeciente. Su nombre no importaba pues ya no le serviría de nada, en minutos cumpliría cuarenta años y moriría

¿Llorar? No podía, justo cuando tenía ya la excusa perfecta para derramar lágrimas de esta no salía ninguna, pues justo ese día el poder se seca y se prepara listo para ser recibido por un nuevo portador

"Maldita enfermedad" se dijo a si misma

Decidió pasar su día final en la tierra porque allí aun no llegaban las doce de la noche y tenía más tiempo que le permitiera respirar, este no era tan cruel con su persona. Pero se le hacía tan injusto tener una vida contada y peligrosa, dónde libre jamás pudo ser, tuvo que ocultarse de todos. No precisamente por su naturaleza híbrida si no porque al pasar junto a las muy abundantes Rosas de Tregma se conocía rápidamente el poder que sus ojos cargaban y seria capturada.

Se aventó al agua, no se preocupó en lo absoluto ya que podía respirar bajo la misma, imágenes de su caótica vida llegaron a su cabeza, hubo aunque sea momentos felices que jamás olvidara, se dejó arrastrar por una corriente y llegar al fondo marino y allí al fin descansar en paz pero…

Una visión empezó a iluminar su juicio.

Un recuerdo de cuando tenía cinco años acaparo sus pensamientos y le dio la respuesta algo que podría salvarla o matarla de una vez.

En un enorme volcán en la Isla de fuego, pudo ver a Firezha la hechicera Salamandra más sabia y poderosa del mundo, hablando con un joven lavarto de aproximadamente quince años.

—Pero mi señora, así podríamos salvarlos a todos— opinó el muchacho

—No es tan fácil como parece, el hechizo de traslado es muy poderoso y extremadamente peligroso, requiere que un mago calificado lo realice y encuentre un ser que se quiera hacer cargo de tan agobiante tarea— respondió la anciana hada del fuego con suavidad.

—Al menos dime el hechizo, yo no tengo magia así que no existe riego de que haga algo.

—Te lo diré porque eres mi vasallo más allegado pero me traicionas y te convertiré en lo que más temes ser

—Advertido estoy.

La mujer de cabellos de fuego intenso dijo las palabras al joven, sin haber notado de que alguien más los había oído.

"Eso es, esa es mi puerta de escape" dijo volviendo a la realidad

Nado con velocidad hacia la superficie y volvió a la roca donde estaba al principio, empezó a buscar alguien que pudiera aceptar su maldición.

Parecía todo desierto, miro el sol y vio con desesperación de que el tiempo se reducía, fue de playa en playa a una velocidad sobrenatural hasta que en una a un par de mujeres pudo hallar.

Caminaban desesperadas buscando un lugar donde quedarse, pues tarde ya era y podría pasarles algo. Se veían asustadas y tristes.

Sin vacilar ni un segundo fue a su encuentro, uso las olas para poder llegar y flotar, y parecer un ser místico de otro mundo creíble para los humanos. Aquella al verla se asustaron aún más y corriendo quisieron salir, pero con un dulce sonido las hizo quedarse, después de la misma manera hablo:

—Por favor no teman, no soy mala solo he venido a ayudarlas

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y porque? ¿Qué deseas?— contesto de manera fría una de ellas, era una mujer pelirroja y sumamente bella

—Porque soy buena, ayudo a quienes se pierden en esta playa y han sido almas nobles.

—Lo dudo— respondió la otra, una mujer de cabello lavanda también hermosa —No hemos sido nobles, ni buenas solo merecemos lo peor

"Ella" se dio cuenta de que eran buenas pero habían sido acusadas de malas y eso era solo tiempo para perder, por lo que decidió usar el "Plan B"

—Yo sé de ustedes y acerca de su pasado y también se lo mucho que han sufrido en estos años, las consideran impuras e indignas de estar con otras personas pero eso es una vil mentira, así que he traído para ustedes un obsequio de vida.

— ¿Obsequio de vida?— dijeron ambas al unísono

—Así, es…Un obsequio de vida, que las hará vivir más tiempo y así arreglar todos lo que hicieron y poder vivir con tranquilidad y armonía, pero deben estar dispuestas a aceptarlo, deben hacerlo por propia voluntad sin que yo insista en ningún momento.

Al principio dudaron pero al final terminaron aceptando "el don"

—Bien ahora solo cierren los ojos y relájense.

Rápidamente la obedecieron y cerraron los ojos, mientras tanto "Ella" adoptada su extraña y perturbadora forma real y decía en cantico las siguientes palabras:

"Sí̱mera , boró̱ na apallagó̱ apó tous desmoús pou échoun

Me desmév̱etai se thánato kai na dó̱sei dýnami̱

se ósous epithymoún na to paralávoun , oi

alysídes pései kai na vgálei fterá mou óti i̱ anazo̱pýro̱si̱ sto Foínix kai pi̱gaínete"

La repitió varias veces hasta que sus ojos empezaron a brillar, su cuerpo hizo lo mismo y unos rayos azules brotaron del mismo, estos se transformaron en una esfera de energía que cubrió a las humanas. Mientras la otra perdía las fuerzas de manera violenta, la que estaba dando el poder cayó al agua y empezó a llorar.

¡Si, a llorar!

Había funcionado, ya no era aquella criatura llamada Blackwink, solo era una….Totalmente normal, las doce llegaron y ella aún vivía salió nadando hacia el fondo a comenzar su existencia en paz y tranquilidad.

Las mujeres engañadas por la criatura, festejaron esa "nueva longitud en su vida" pero lo que aquella no supo es que ambas estaban embarazadas, que su poder había llegado a un par de humanos que apartir de su primer respiro tendrían los días contados, y lo peor de todo. Había partido la maldición en dos almas por lo que los niños de vida solo tendrían…

Veinte Años

* * *

**BMF: Eso es todo y espero poder actualizar pronto todas mis historias yo me despido! byeee :D**


	3. ¿Por que a mi?

~Capitulo II: ¿Por qué a mí? ~

Atenas, Grecia. Una ciudad grande y hermosa, llena de cultura y también famosa por el Partenón, en aquel país hace miles de años creían en la existencia de dioses y de criaturas que hoy son consideradas míticas. El país en general, era considerándola cuna del pensamiento recto humano.

Fue en aquella ciudad, en una playa cercana donde la criatura sin nombre y que fue conocida como Blackwink apareció y cedió la maldición a esas mujeres quienes jamás se enteraron de su condición, dieron a luz el mismo día en el mismo hospital varios meses después, la mujer del cabello lavanda tuvo que dejar a su hijo con su padre ya que ella fue deportada a su país de origen: Colombia, mientras la otra había criado a su hija sola después del fallecimiento de su prometido, a pesar de todo luchó por hacer que a su hijita no le faltara nada.

Hoy ambos tenían dieciocho años y…

¡No se soportaban!

Primer día de clases en la Universidad Americana en Atenas donde van los que quieren hacer algo en la vida, o simplemente demostrar quienes son o en su mayor defecto, solo quieren presumir que tienen el suficiente dinero para estar en esa escuela.

May Balance Karangeupou, chica genio y a la vez muy agria, todos la odiaban en la escuela debido a que tenía preferencia de todos los profesores y una actitud uy crudapara ser entendida, todos excepto su mejor amiga Dawn Berlitz otra chica también de prodigiosa inteligencia y altamente molestada. Ambas vestían de forma muy seria tipo oficinistas, la ropa para ellas no era prioridad

Drew La Rousse, un chico promedio agradaba a algunos, otros no, ni popular ni perdedor, obsesionado por ser aceptado por los populares ha dejado que los mismos abusen de el sin dar resultados buenos, muchos decían que era raro. Si, era muy atractivo, algo impedía que los demás lo vieran, sus mejores amigos se son Ash Ketchum y Russ Garth

Se conocieron el primer día en la primaria y desde el primer momento se odiaron, totalmente opuestos chocaron para crear una explosión dura y difícil de comprender. Hoy se verían nuevamente iniciando una nueva etapa en sus vidas, así que cuando se encuentran en sus casilleros la guerra comienza.

―Genial, de todos los casilleros en esta enorme escuela de tuvo que tocar junto a ti… de nuevo― dijo la castaña al chico peliverde que tenía al lado

―El destino prácticamente me odia pero tu… ¡Eres más que odiosa!

― ¿Odiosa? ¡Tú eres el maldito ignorante que ni sabe cuánto es 4 x 4!

― ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Es 44!

―No puede ser―exclamó colocando sus manos en su frente fastidiada pensando "¿Cómo es posible que sea tan tonto?"

―No eres la única inteligente aquí como puedes ver ―presumió haciendo una pose "galante"― pero prefiero ser guapo a inteligente

― ¿Tú?― rió la chica a carcajadas― Estarás "más o menos" pero de inteligente no tienes nada, tienes más cerebro en las cosas esas que tu llamas músculos que en tu cabeza

Pero el chico la ignoró

Porque alguien acababa de ingresar al pasillo..

Ella era Nicole Evelina Papantonoiu, hueca pero bellísima muchacha, Drew llevaba seis años enamorados de ella, pero siempre lo rechazaba por "su posición social", May sólo observaba babear al chico con un dolor de cabeza y fastidio notorio

―Y allí va tu versión femenina― habló bastante molesta

― ¿Tú crees?― esperanzado cuestionó el chico a su mayor enemiga

― ¡Claro! Sólo que ella en vez de tener el cerebro en sus escuálidos brazos los tiene en ese par de silicones pagados por su papi

La esperanza se le desinflo y se enojó mucho al oír ese comentario acerca del "Amor de su vida"

―Sólo esta celosa de que ella sea una diosa y tú te parezcas a la medusa

―Si como quieras, yo soy una Gorgona pero la belleza se acaba amigo y el intelecto se queda―le contesto burlándose mientras se alejaba

Furioso la tomó del brazo y la jalo, pero...

Cuando lo hizo una electricidad empezó a traspasar sus cuerpos, una chispa enorme los invadió y los ojos se les pusieron negros nublando su vista y haciéndolos caer desmayados al piso.

Evelina pasó y como si nada los ignoró, pero Dawn quien venía detrás rápidamente se asustó.

— ¡Amiga!— gritó desesperada mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionara

Ese grito atrajo a varias personas quienes sólo se limitaban a observar, los amigos de Drew ese día no habían ido debido a que los suspendieron por haber pintado de rosa el auto del director y su poca capacidad para desaparecer la evidencia hizo que los atraparan casi de inmediato. Trataron de despertarlos..

Pero ninguno podía oír, sus ojos cerrados aún conservaban la pupila negra que al parecer había provocado todo, ambos soñaban lo mismo y veían las mismas cosas:

Un reino en algún lado desconocido que se hallaba en la penumbra total, millones de curiosos personajes buscaban algo sin saber que, se apreciaban también enormes castillos, pero cuatro destacaban por los materiales que lo componían: Uno era totalmente de hielo, Otro hecho de madera dorada, uno más elaborado con piedras de lava y el último de cristales brillantes.

Un hombre también podía observarse, no se le veía la cara pero denotaba preocupación por su aura, después de eso preocupado exclamó:

—El síndrome pronto se irá y la exótica belleza surgirá

Cada uno por su lado a acercarse a punto estaba hasta que unas voces los despertaron del extraño sueño.

Ambos chicos en camas en la enfermería se hallaban, y junto a ellos sus respectivos padres quienes sólo los miraban.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó la ojiazul aún confundida y atontada

—Sí, sólo recuerdo que peleaba con ella— mencionó el chico a su padre

—Así que se conocen ¿Verdad? eso es bueno porque ya que está juntos algo tenemos que decirles— dijo el hombre mirando a la mujer a su lado.

—Hija, recuerdas a ese maravilloso hombre que conocí pero que tú nunca has querido ver

La castaña sólo asintió.

—Pues él es de quien tanto te había estado hablando— rió señalando al padre del muchacho, eso provocó que ambos jóvenes se pusieran más que pálidos

—Y lo mejor— el señor tomó la mano de su novia y juntos dijeron:

— ¡Vamos a casarnos!

Los dos quedaron en shock total, mientras el color del rostro se les desvaneció

Gritar desesperados fue lo primero que hicieron, quejarse y renegar lo segundo y finalmente desmayados cayeron en la cama de nuevo. Ellos enemigos desde siempre, nunca se toleraron ni nada ahora serían hermanastros, vivirían juntos con un ser odioso y despreciable según ambos y en sueños, es decir pesadillas ambos se preguntaban:

¡¿POR QUE A MI?


	4. Espejismo

Capítulo III: Espejismo ~

La noticia casi literalmente los mato, creyeron que esto sólo era una pesadilla y una demasiado terrible, pero no

Era la cruel realidad la que los había vuelto ¿hermanastros?... ¡¿Pero cómo se atrevían? Ambos pensaban exactamente lo mismo: ¿A qué hora sus padres se habían enamorado? Como sólo tenían dieciocho no podían irse de su casa, debían esperar hasta los veintiuno pero, ellos no sabían que no llegarían hasta esa edad.

Cada uno en sus habitaciones ella comentando sus desgracias por el celular con Dawn y él quejándose con sus amigos de su pésima suerte.

―Jajajaja No puede ser… ¿Tu? ¿Hermano de la ratona dientona de Balance? En serio que la vida te odia mi amigo― Se burlaba Ash sin poder dejar de revolcarse en el suelo de la risa

― ¡No es gracioso idiota!― reclamó Drew molesto

―Vamos chicos, no deben pelearse―agregó una tercera voz― Además no es tan malo, ella es muy linda

Los dos anteriores quedaron en shock y sorprendidos hasta casi espantados al oír al chico pelirrojo de ojos azules que tenían enfrente.

―Russ… ¿No me digas que te gusta?― dijeron ambos al unísono punto de romper en carcajadas

El susodicho de puso colorado hasta las orejas

― ¡No! ¡Cómo crees!― gritó sumamente apenado

Al oír esa confesión, sus amigos empezaron a morirse de la risa ahora también Drew casi se tira de al suelo por la gracia que "el chiste" le había provocado. Pero este luego hizo que el chico de la gorra siguiera burlándose, mientras que al otro le entró una brillante idea

― ¡Eso es!― se levantó el peliverde de su cama más que feliz, pero no recordó que él era alto y el techo era bajo lo que hizo que se golpeara la cabeza. Las risas se hicieron presentes de nuevo.

―Y cuál es tu brillante idea genio

―Es muy simple, si Russ enamora a mi "linda hermanita" ella estará tan ocupada que me dejará en paz y viviré mi vida como en paz

Al muchacho pelirrojo para nada le había parecido la idea, May si que le gustaba pero engañarla por propósitos de Drew ¡Jamás!

Al muchacho pelirrojo para nada le había parecido la idea, May si que le gustaba pero engañarla por propósitos de Drew ¡Jamás!

― ¡No! Eres mi amigo pero jamás la dañaría, dime ¿Por q ue la odias tanto?

―No lo entenderías, eres muy inocente

La tensión se hizo enorme y empezaron una enorme discusión. Mientras tanto May estaba en sesión de terapia con Dawn….Por el celular.

―Aun no lo puedo creer― gritó muy sorprendida la peliazul

―Ya lo sé, esto es inaudito― se quejó con falso llanto la chica del otro lado de la línea

―Que rabia y que disgusto vivir con un sujeto así

―No tienes por qué repetirlo, lo sé muy bien

―Je, lo siento pero bueno mira el lado positivo

― ¿Y….ese es?― comentó con cara de confundida

―En primera es mejor que vivir con Ash Ketchum, y en segunda te lo pondré con un dicho "Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca"

―Vaya no lo había visto de esa manera

¿Ves? Algo positivo salió de esto

La castaña esbozó una macabra sonrisa, se imaginaba destruyendo a su más grande enemigo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre.

Caroline madre de May era una "chica grande" Ya tenía cierta edad y aún actuaba como una niña pequeña, por eso cuando ve entrar a su mamá con un vestido súper corto y entallado y saltando de alegría. Ella se fastidia

―Dios ¡Mejor ya ponte un babydoll madre!

―Vamos hija no seas amargada, además con esta figura debo aprovechar, por cierto iremos hoy a ver lo de mi vestido de novia

― ¿Tengo que ir?― dijo muy desganada mientras se metía a la cama y se tapaba con las sábanas hasta la cabeza

―Eres mi hija ¡Claro que debes ir!

― Más bien parezco tu mamá ¿Qué diablos haces con tu vida? ¿Piensas pasar así hasta que seas una anciana decrépita? ¡Ok! Pero no cuentes conmigo, yo seré alguien

― ¡Eres una ingrata! Yo de crié sola ¿Y así es como me pagas? Bien la verdad no entiendo como saliste tan horrorosa, fea no soy y tu padre tampoco lo era

―Bien Caroline, ya bótame dime que me largue de tu casa, antes me querías ¿Cuándo fue que eso cambió? ¿Cuándo pasaste de ser mi madre a ser mi hermanita berrinchuda?

―No tengo porque soportarte, iré yo sola por mi vestido y punto quédate tu como siempre abandonada

Y furiosa azotó la puerta haciendo que un cuadro de la habitación se rompiera y se hiciera añicos

May descubrió que hacía rato que había colgado el teléfono, se recostó y sólo sollozó sin lagrimear, porque no sabía el motivo pero desde pequeña le era muy difícil llorar y cuando lo hizo piedras de gran belleza de un color negro intenso salían de sus lagrimales además le producía mucho dolor.

Tanto ella como Drew entraron en una etapa de predicción al mismo tiempo, tenían visiones de aquel extraño mundo de cual el nombre no conocían, sentían cosas que el otro también, dolor, emoción, tristeza, adrenalina y hasta a veces felicidad

El prontamente sintió la rabia de su "gemela astral" y también enemiga, lo cual hizo que también se entristeciera, y debían prepararse pues al día siguiente irían a ver cosas…de su nueva casa


	5. Sentido Blackwink: Parte I

**BMF: Siento mucho la tardanza de mis fic este es el que menos tengo inspiración definitivamente :( pero pude traer un nuevo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y a los que siguen Mi gran aventura Zutara mañana pongo capi se los prometo n.n**

* * *

_******Sentido Blackwink Parte 1**_

******Guerra:** / Enfrentamiento continuado entre dos o másejércitos de distintos países o del mismo país. paz.

Drew insistía a uno de sus mejores amigos que enamorara a su futura hermanastra paraque ella así se mantuviera ocupada y alejada de ello más posible luego harían que se casaran y que él se la llevara a vivir a otro país y así se libraría de esa "bruja sabelotodo e irritante"

Mientras, May con ayuda de Dawn ideaban planes para acabar con ese  
"peliverde molesto y traicionero" meterlo en problemas que su madre ni su mismo  
padre lo soportaran que lo enviaran a un internando en Venezuela y no volver a  
verlo jamás.

Ella lo consideraba tonto pero en verdad no lo era, sólo actuaba  
así porque justo los populares de comportaban de esa manera, en realidad era muy  
inteligente.

Él  
la veía como una chica aburrida que sólo se concentraba en los estudios,  
presumida cuando en realidad ella es bastante loca con una personalidad salvaje  
y explosiva además le encanta divertirse….claro donde nadie la  
conociera.

Según  
ellos eran totalmente diferentes pero tenían más en común de lo que pensaban  
desde gustos y hobbies hasta ese extraña maldición que los acompañaba desde su  
formación y del cual no conocían su existencia.

Pero eso estaba a punto de  
cambiar

Aquelmundo en el que los chicos habían entrado en sus sueños estaba a punto de sufrirun fuerte golpe; La paz que tanto los había caracterizado por siglos iba adestruirse inevitablemente porque el secreto que celosamente Firezha había guardado al fin había tocado la luz. El volcán donde ella habitaba estabaliteralmente en llamas, ella había explotado al saber que su mejor amiga ypersona de confianza

―Esto es increíble ¿¡Cómo se atrevió a hacer tal cosa!? ¡Juro que cuando lo encuentre lo asesinaré!― gritó furiosa la anciana hechicera

―Vamosabuela, no tienes por qué ser así ― trató de calmar una hermosa chica pelirrojade ojos aguamarina sin suerte alguna

―Por favor entiéndeme, nadie debía enterarse de esto

―Tú entiende que nada lograrás gritando y mucho menosmatando

―A mi serán a quién maten cuando sepan que desde hace dieciocho años que no se sabe dónde está el _Mágostoumáv__̱__rou margaritarioú_ eso no es natural y tú lo sabes,solo el Rey puede anular su existencia y hace más de doscientos que Qualia notiene gobernante

―Yo creo que pronto el rey pronto surgirá de nuevo, lo hepresentido y con respecto al _Mágostoumáv__̱__rou_ hay algo que me dice que en alguna parte del universo está

―¿Universo? ¿Tú crees de verdad que esta fuera deQualia?

―Es lo más probable, si no está aquí debe estar en otra y sólo un lugar tiene vida aparte de nuestro mundo y esa es _La Otra dimensión _quizás este allí

―Estás planteando una situación muy delicada hija pero por el momento debemos tener pruebas, a partir de ahora tienes una enorme misión, debes ir a _La Otra __dimensión _a buscar al _Mágostoumáv__̱__rou margaritarioú _y si es verdad que allí ha vivido debes traerlo pronto a casa

―Pero abuela, ese mundo es enorme ¿Cómo voy a encontrarlo?

―Consultaremos en el _Tablero de Kohn_ la fuente de mayor concentración de poder en el mundo aquel y donde lamancha negra aparezca allí es donde debes realizar tu búsqueda.

Ambas joven y vieja, presurosas subieron ala cumbre del volcán para consultar aquella mística pieza, ambas tomaron un poco de polvo volcánico y lo echaron en una pared, después de eso el tablero se hizopresente. Firezha se acercó y con una fuerte voz exclamó:

―Oh poderoso Tablero de Kohn guíanos en La Otra Dimensión y dinos... ¿Dónde está el más grande poder que en todo esos parajes existe?

La enorme tabla de piedra empezó a brillar mostrando un enorme planisferio, luego este empezó a desaparecer excepto el continente europeo, luego tomó la forma de Grecia y al final una mancha negra cubrió un lugar enespecífico:

―Allí está mi niña ese es el lugar donde debes ir ― señalo el hada de fuego a la joven

― ¿Cómo se llama ese lugar abuela?― preguntó con algo de  
temor

―Atenas― respondió con seguridad

* * *

Mientras tanto, justo en esa ciudad justamente en cierta universidad el peliverde preparaba su plan paraconquistar a Evelina.

― ¿Sabes que jamás va amarte verdad?― habló Ash tratando de hacer entrar a su amigo en razón

―Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que vea que somos el uno para el otro

―Esachica si es muy hermosa pero es más hueca que una nuez solo habla de ella ¿Enserio soportarías su chillona voz y su ego gigante?― opinó Russ

―Definitivamente la bruja del monte ytu harían buena pareja, ambos son unos ciegos y envidiosos― replicó molesto elenamorado de Evelina

―Nunca suelo estar deacuerdo con Russ pero a ningún chico le gustaría ser esclavizado por una divacaprichosa

―Ustedes no lo entienden, jamáslo entenderán sólo la quiero a ella y a nadie más

―Tonto― dijeron Ash y Russ entre dientes al unísono

―¿Dijeron algo?― preguntó elcriticado totalmente furioso provocando que sus amigos seasustaran

― ¡NO! No dijimos nada es decir bueno si pero no― repitieron y tartamudearon al unísono de nuevo

―¿Qué te pasa LaRousse?― dijo la voz que más odiaba en este mundo― ¿Tratando por enésima vez que la plástica de Papantoniou te haga caso?

―Así es Balance y por favor al menos ten algo de dignidad y admite que sólo molestas a Eve por quees hermosa y tu no

― ¿Eve? Jajaja sabías que si Aaron te escucha llamarle así a su novia va a golpearte…pensándolobien dile así a ella todo lo que quieras

―Cuando ella sea mi novia podré decirle como yo  
quiera

―Es decir jamás

―Yo seré quien ría a lo último

―¡Eres un imbécil!

―Tú lo eres más

Y mientras ellosdiscutían

El tablero de Kohn empezaba a acrecentar el poder que fue hallado en aquella ciudad y cuando el Blackwink llega al proceso de aumentar sus poderes este sufre muchos cambios, escomo la pubertad pero mil veces peor al prinicipio aunque dando sus frutos alfinal.

Un poderoso rayo proveniente delTemplo del Volcán en Qualia había hecho que nubes tormentosas se apropiaran deaquellos cielos y empezara a nevar de manera inesperada.

El frío era violento, todos comenzaron a temblar de frío ybuscar calor desesperados, pero para _"Los guiños negros"_ no existíacongelamiento alguno. Pero todos quedaron en completo shock al ver como élcabello de él se trasformaba en hilos de oro y alas mientras a ella le salíanrasgos felinos y garras


	6. Sentido Blackwink: Parte II

**BMF: Bueno aqui les dejo el nuevo capi, espero gratamente que sea de su gratitud (?) No bueno mejor dejo de decir tonterías y leean feliz mente :3 jojo**

**Make: A Bloody Mary Fire no le pertenece Pokemon, por que si no BW no existiria y el contest ya se hubiera hecho ouo**

* * *

**_Sentido Blackwink Parte II_**

El shock de aquel suceso aún seguía…¿Qué estaba pasando? O mejor dicho ¿Qué les estaba pasando? El helado clima no era para nada comparado a su sorpresa.

Dicen que cuando un Blackwink está en peligro saca su verdadera naturaleza, en este caso no era un riesgo para preocuparse pero si había una enorme furia contenida en ambos, cada vez que se veían la sangre les hervía…literalmente

Pero esto sólo representaba un porcentaje a la mitad, lo demás era por la estrecha conexión espiritual que tenían ¿Pero que podían tener en común sus respectivas formas?

Él llevaba una especie de uniforme en un color marfil centelleante, pero sólo la mitad de este se notaba, las alas que le brotaron en la espalda eran de un tamaño mediano y brillantes, su rostro presentaba una grieta pronunciada, sus cabellos no eran dorados sino de oro, su cuerpo era musculoso, tonificado y fuerte y en el brazo derecho le salió un tatuaje de un ojo y cierta parte de él estaba coloreado de plateado.

Ella por su parte, tenía garras de un color negro profundo, su pierna derecha desde el inicio de los dedos del pie hasta la pantorrilla era piel de tigre blanco, sus ojos se hicieron amarillos, le salieron colmillos, su cabello se volvió de plata era abundante pero hermoso, al igual que Drew se volvió musculosa y fuerte pero su cuerpo era decididamente femenino, la grieta también se apoderó de su rostro y el tatuaje del ojo también se presentó sólo que a esta en su brazo izquierdo.

En un acto de reflejo, May dejó salir un suave y conciso rugido que arrulló a todos y los hizo dormir inmediatamente, mientras que el chico batió sus alas involuntariamente y de ellas se desprendió un polvillo dorado que se dispersó por todos lados desconociendo los efectos que estos traerían.

Este especial suceso hizo que las manchas negras en el Tablero de Kohn aumentaran su tamaño debido a que el enorme poder aumentaba.

―Emm…Bueno― trató de hablar el peliverde, algo nervioso

―Ya no digas nada― repicó la chica de la misma manera ― Solo hay que dejarlo de esa manera e irse y ver cómo resolverlo después

― ¡No! ¡Nadie puede verme así! ¿Y si Eve no vuelve a hablarme?

― ¡Bueno Ya! ―gritó totalmente furiosa― ¿Es que no puedes quitar a Papantoniou cinco minutos de tu mente? Esto es serio y solo te preocupas si la barbie esa te va a hacer caso ¿Sabes algo? Yo te odio pero si vamos a hacer "hermanos" tengo que ayudarte en algo, y eso es queriéndote un poco a ti mismo no te humilles por favor y yo jamás le diría algo así a alguien como tu así que bueno tómalo como quieras

A paso rápido ella comenzó a avanzar, él velozmente le gritó

―¡Lo siento Lyrosoth!

La ojiazul se paró en seco

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― preguntó con un gesto casi de espanto

―No sé, sólo se me ocurrió― se excusó el muchacho rápidamente

―No, no ¿Qué sabes sobre eso? ¡Dímelo!

―Yo no sé nada, solo salió de mi boca de verdad ni siquiera sé que significa

― ¿Para ti que es Lyrosoth?

―Bueno, sé que es un nombre real y con eso me refiero a una reina o princesa

― ¿No querrás decir Lyrosoth Meera Atlanta Reiher, princesa de Lahana? ― se animó a decir esperando una mala respuesta

― ¿Pero?... ¿Quien? ¡Nadie puede saber de eso!

―Eso significa que…

―O me has estado espiando o hemos soñado las mismas cosas Balance

― ¿Yo espiarte? ¿Para qué? ¡Es obvio que hemos estado soñando las mismas cosas! Pero ¿Por qué?

El silencio se hizo presente un largo rato, ni siquiera sabían que decirse, de hecho ese era el momento más largo que juntos habían permanecido…

* * *

Mientras tanto en los once reinos que conformaban Qualia un fuerte temblor se sentía, el temor invadía a sus habitantes, pero los espíritus mas viejo y experimentados sabían de que se trataba y emprendieron la búsqueda para encontrar el más grande poder que pudiera en el universo existir, que controlaría a todas las especies vivientes tanto en su mundo como en La Otra Dimensión

Qualia en ciertos momentos dependiendo de la colocación del planeta tierra, éste podía ser su reflejo inverso, cualquier cosa que pasara en uno afectaría al otro, sólo una vez cada cien años las criaturas denominadas "Draver" podían atravesar el portal que se hallaba en el fondo del mar, pasando por el Palacio de Cristal que pertenecía a la Reina Miranda, la más sabia sirena del mar.

Los mares se abrían y el agua inundaba los cielos, que en la tierra se traducía a severas lluvias que hacían crecer, ríos, lagos y mares provocando grandes inundaciones.

El portal del volcán de Firezha era de uso exclusivo para los seres de fuego, como ella y sus subordinados

También existía otro portal, en el lado del inmenso Bosque de la Soledad donde predominaban las ninfas oscuras, este sólo podía ser pasado por aquellos conocidos como "Elixem" que eran mucho más poderosos que los "Dravers" pero la mayor preocupación aún no había despertado.

Era la criatura más poderosa de todas, claro después del Blackwink cuya fuerza era inimaginable, tan vieja como el tiempo y aparentaba una grata inocencia pero en ella se escondía la maldad más perturbadora que se pudiera pensar y mucho más. Era el clásico ejemplo de belleza extraordinaria como máscara a una alma corrompida…

_"Cuando el águila vuele como el fénix, ésta despertará"_

* * *

Un latido muy fuerte golpeó el pecho de los "Guiños Negros" en ese momento, eso había roto en ese momento el enorme silencio una mueca de dolor esbozaron ambos y el celular de ella sonó de inmediato.

― ¿Hola? ― contestó ella preocupada

―Hola , hija escucha sé que no quieres pero como mi dama de honor debes acompañarme por mi vestido y decirme cual es mejor para mí y por favor dile a Drew que también se aliste porque Erick y yo pasaremos por los dos, chau besitos

Tras decir todo eso colgó...

―Vaya madre que tengo― se quejó May enojada y fastidiada― ¡Parece mi hermanita!

―No es hora de quejarse mujer si nos ven así capaz que les da un infarto y ni siquiera sabemos que demonios somos

―Son Blackwink sus majestades― agregó una femenina tercera voz

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos al vr aquella joven pelirroja de hermosos ojos aguamarina que vestía una especie de armadura negra con escamas doradas y fuego salía de sus puños

― ¿Tu quién eres? ― preguntaron al unísono bastante asustados

―Soy Misty y soy su humilde servidora― dijo arrodillándose frente a ellos mientras que los otros dos sólo se miraron sin saber como reaccion

* * *

**BMF: ¡Tada! ¿Les gustó? Si es así un pequeño review :) si no eh mejor no me digan nada ;w; nos vemos a la próxima :D BLOODY FUERA!**


End file.
